DESCRIPTION (Adapted from Application): Florida International University (FIU) is an urban, doctoral granting university with Ph.D. programs in biology and chemistry (new) and physics. It is currently a Carnegie Doctoral-granting Research II Institution with plans to become a category I institution by 2008. FIU offers 104 baccalaureate, 101 master's, and 21 doctoral degree programs. Established in 1972 as an upper level college for transfers from community colleges, it is a member of the Florida State University system with an enrollment of 30,000 students, of whom 71 percent are underrepresented minorities. FIU ranks third in the U.S. for graduating minorities with bachelor's degrees, and first in awarding these degrees to Hispanics. The enrollment is expected to increase to 45,000-47,000 students. From 1989 to 1998, African American students increased to about 15% of the enrollment. Over the same period, Hispanics enrollment increased to about 52%. Overall, 28% of the university faculty and 31% of the administrators are minorities, but the science percentages are somewhat lower (15%). The normal teaching load is one to two courses a semester (varies by department). Service activities correspond to 5% of faculty time. The MBRS program, established in 1984, is based in the biology, chemistry, medical lab science, physics, and mechanical engineering departments. Among these MBRS departments, the Ph.D. degree is awarded in biology, chemistry, and physics. The percentages of underrepresented minority students in these departments reflect the institution-wide ratios. Since the last MBRS renewal, the University has identified "Health" as a new strategic area and the new bioengineering program, recently initiated by the College of Engineering, has received significant state funding and a new $100,000 award from the Whitaker Foundation. This program offers a baccalaureate degree and a master's degree program to begin in the fall 1999 term.